LOST and FOUND: David Rossi
by jo.lewis.566
Summary: SSA David Rossi finishes his peaceful three day vacation when he is kidnapped by an "UN-SUB" who has been waiting for 7 years to confront Rossi.
1. Chapter 1

**LOST and FOUND: SSA David Rossi**

This is my first my fan-fiction story for Criminal Minds and I hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave comments/ideas/suggestions for the characters and the plot.

**PART 1: **Rossi sat on a small porch sipping wine and reflecting on how his peaceful vacation had been for the last three days. He had bought this cabin about twenty years ago outside Raleigh, North Carolina. David mumbled to himself that tomorrow morning would be his last time fishing and hunting for awhile with Mudgie at his side. Aaron and the team had to nudge and prod him to take a few days off because Rossi was lacking sleep and his mood was beginning to get grumpier than usual. The last few weeks had been quite hard for David because his ex-wife Caroline had come to town with devastating news. She had asked him to help her end her life due to her diagnosis of A.L.S .

Rossi had told the team and they wanted to help but he needed to do this his way and on his terms.

A few days later and after a hard case,David had knocked on Caroline's door and they hugged each other for awhile.

Caroline knew that he wouldn't be able to have the courage to help her die so she started the ball rolling before Rossi came over.

David found the pill bottle empty and looked astounded! Caroline told him not to call the ambulance and within a few hours, Caroline, his first love and friend died peacefully in his arms. Tears rolled down his cheek and Rossi thought about all of the wonderful things that he and Caroline had done. David went to her funeral and just sat next to her grave and placed a carnation.

That was about 3 weeks ago and he needed to get away and think about his life and career. One of the things that calmed him down was hunting and fishing. He was looking forward to hanging out alone and with his dog at his remote cabin in the woods.

The sun had set and his glass was empty and he was tired. Rossi walked inside his cabin not realizing that a pair of eyes had been watching him these past three days. The voice mumbled to himself that tomorrow would begin the agent's nightmare.

The next morning, David awoke refreshed and smiled at the blue sky and the birds chirping in the backyard.

He sipped his black coffee and petted his dog for a bit before it was time to head back home .

Around 10:15 am, Rossi and Mudgie climbed into his black jeep and drove back to Virginia .

Little did he know that a vehicle had been following him since they left the cabin which was two hours ago.

After another twenty minutes, David drove into a rest spot off of Highway 55 and turned off the ignition. Ten minutes later, he and Mudgie were walking inside the small dog park adjacent to the rest area. Rossi took Mudgie's leash off and left him to run around while David checked his phone for any messages or texts for fifteen minutes. He got up and called out for Mudgie and the dog was nowhere.

David called again and no barking and he was getting worried. Rossi walked in the direction that he thought his dog had wandered off to. A few minutes later, he heard a familiar bark and whimper coming from his dog. He ran over to Mudgie who was laying down and pawing at a figure who was not moving at all. Rossi praised his dog and put the leash on before looking closely at the body. The BAU profiler never knew what hit him and then he collapsed onto the ground.

The last thing that the agent heard was that unmistakeable laugh and cologne he smelled.


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2: One hour later, he opened his eyes and winced at the pain in his arm. His right hand was handcuffed to the bed post and his arm was bleeding. Rossi tried to figure out where he was. The room was dark except for a light that had been turned on in the corner. The -un-sub- sat in a chair and waited for a response from the legendary profiler.

"Where am I and who are you?" , Rossi asked groggily.

"Agent Rossi. In due time, you will know everything."

"Within the next few hours, my team will realize I am missing and they will begin to look for me. They will hunt you down like the dog you are!" Rossi groaned.

Rossi struggled to push aside the pain in his arm, and to study this man who stood in front of him. About 5 ft 6 in, shorter than himself, heavy with huge muscular biceps like a boxer. Nose broken a few times and several scars on his face. Wearing black rimmed glasses and a small thin earring in his left ear. Blond hair, brown and grey eyes, probably about 40. The man stammered a bit and also had a two-inch scar running down the back of his right hand.

Obviously the -un-sub- had been stalking him for quite some time.

After several minutes of silence, the agent spoke to his captor. " I am at a disadvantage here, if we are going to play this sick game of yours, tell me your name." Rossi said.

The un-sub cell phone buzzed. "Agent Rossi. I have to leave you for about 2 hours. Rest up ! You will need your strength for the game we are about to play." The man walked to the door and as he turned the knob he smirked and said one name to SSA Rossi. "Tommy Yates!" With that, he was gone.

Rossi was left to wonder if he was ever going to get out of this nightmare. =====================================================================


	3. Chapter 3

LOST and FOUND: David Rossi

Part 3:

The un-sub waited on SSA Aaron Hotchner's street for five minutes. He took out his binoculars and looked at 7 -year -old Jack playing with his dad outside in their backyard. The man looked at his watch and mumbled to himself that it was time.

The man opened the door and walked to the back of the black van. The un-sub then took out a large plastic crate and the occupant began to stir. Two minutes later, Mudgie the black labrador retriever stood on the sidewalk panting. The man motioned for Mudgie to run into the backyard gate. Within minutes, the van was gone.

Jack and Hotch were tackling each other and throwing the football around when they both heard the sound, of barking.

"Jack, hold on a for a minute, bud. Do you hear that? A dog's bark and it sounds familiar." Aaron said.

"Yeah,dad! I know who that is, it's Mudgie!" Jack excitedly said.

They both raced to the gate and were stunned to see David's dog Mudgie sitting and barking. Aaron took hold of the dog's leash and wondered where Dave was. Aaron gave the leash and dog to Jack while he looked for his friend. No one was there or inside either.

Aaron looked puzzled until he saw the note tucked inside Mudgie's collar.

"Hey Jack, buddy. Can you do a favor for your dad?"

"Sure Dad!"

"Can you go and take Mudgie inside and get him some water. Stay with him for a few minutes while I make a phone call, bud."

"Ok, Dad."

With that, SSA Aaron Hotchner opened the note and felt a chill down his spine. Something was wrong and he knew that whatever it was, his friend was in grave danger. He read the note with a serious face and then dialed a familiar number.

Aaron walked back inside his house to find his son and Mudgie playing on the floor.

"Jack. Can you hold the fort here for a few hours? The whole team is going to meet me at Uncle Dave's house. I am going to call Mrs. Davenport to stay with you till I get back. Ok, champ?" Aaron said.

He hugged his son, got into his car, and headed towards SSA Rossi's residence. Along the way, Aaron wondered how Dave was and what was happening to him. Twenty minutes later, he pulled into Rossi's driveway. SSA Derrick Morgan was the first one he saw standing by his car.

"Hotch, what happened?" Why are we here? Where is Rossi?"

"Let's go inside and I will explain to the whole team." As they entered the home, Hotch looked over his shoulder and felt that the team was being watched.

Unbeknownst to them, the un-sub stood outside the living room windows of Rossi's mansion. He stood in the shadows and took out his binoculars and studied the team from afar.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Dave told himself in order to survive, he needed to stay awake and focus. Dave closed his eyes for a few minutes then he heard footsteps and the knob turning. Rossi's arm was still bleeding and it hurt a lot. The door opened and he walked in with a smirk on his face.

"Have you figured out who I am yet, agent Rossi ? , " said the -Un-Sub-.

"No, all I know is that Tommy Yates is still in prison where he belongs, " said David. Just then, the door opened and Rossi's face went pale.

"Well, not anymore, Rossi! I have been planning my escape for quite some time. First, I want to try something with you," said Yates.

With that, someone jabbed a needle into Dave's other arm and then his world went dark once more.

Meanwhile at Dave's house, the whole team had assembled. Erin Strauss had brought a rolling white board and other supplies. Dr. Spencer Reid began to compile a time line when Rossi was kidnapped. Emily, J.J. and Alex opened up several boxes filled with current unsolved murders from Dave's office, dating back 20 years. They all knew it was going to be a late night.

All of a sudden, there was a loud crash! Everyone except Garcia and Strauss had their weapons out. The whole team was on high alert! Emily,Morgan and Reid checked the kitchen and the backyard. A few minutes later, all three yelled "clear." Alex ushered Penelope and Erin into the back guest room and waited. Hotch and J.J. checked the upstairs first and yelled " clear ", before going back downstairs. They also checked the dining room and the living room.

"Over here, Hotch! I found something with an envelope around it," said J.J.

Fifteen minutes later, the whole team was back inside the living room. Everybody was unhurt but shaken! Aaron put his blue gloves on and brought the red brick and manilla envelope over for all to see. Just then, Rossi's telephone rang and Hotch put the call on speaker. A familiar voice came through the line and a chill went down Aaron's spine again.

"Hello agents, remember me! Are you missing anyone? All you have to do is solve the riddle and find him, alive! Oh, and one last thing, you only have 22 hours left to find your beloved David!", said the Un-Sub-. With that, the phone went dead and there was a spooky silence.

"Oh, my gosh, I know that voice," exclaimed Reid.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5:

(Rossi's Living room inside the Mansion)

Spencer Reid took a look at several of the old files that he, J.J. and Hotch had started looking into. After 10 minutes, Reid sighed a relief! Spencer shoved a file into Aaron's hands and pointed at the picture of the -Un-Sub-.

" I found him! Guys, do you remember several years ago when we all did the _**Profiling 101**_ lecture? It also happened to be Rossi's birthday as well and we all wanted to drive up to the prison so he wouldn't have to visit Yates by himself. Earlier today when I began to read some of the files, I came across two different recordings of Tommy Yates voice, " said Reid.

"Let's listen to this first recording and pay attention to his voice," said Hotch.

Reid opened up the tape which had the original 911 call about Yates first victim, back in 1992. Yates had also started in Seattle, Washington because he grew up there as a child.

Spencer put the tape in the machine and pushed "play" and then the team waited in suspense.

(Call Center- Seattle Washington- 8:45 pm)

**" 911- what's your emergency? " (Operator)**

**" Hello-hello-anyone there? " ( Operator)**

**"She's dead! Her eyes are still staring at me." (T.Y.)**

**" Alyssa's soul is dead! " , dementedly said Yates.**

**"Sir-where are you located? " ( Operator)**

**"Sir-stay on the line for me." (Operator)**

**"It's **_**128 Clearview Avenue **_**- Click! " (T.Y) **

**"Sir- are you still there ? " (Operator) **

**( * A I R * ) **

**(Rossi's Living room) **

After ten minutes of silence, Morgan spoke up. "Yates is a psychopath! The first victim reminded him of his mother. Anyone remember how many times, he stabbed her? "

" Fifteen times! Five in the chest,five in the throat and lastly five times in the stomach because he loathed being born. Alyssa was only 19 years old at the time of her death," explained Reid.

Everyone had looked over Tommy Yates file and the gruesome crime scene photos about three times. Spencer had unraveled the first clue to T.Y.'s address and he wrote it on a yellow sticky note for all to see. Hotch glanced at his watch which read 8:45pm.

"Alright, let's take a short break, get something to eat and clear our heads on this thing. Prentiss and Morgan, go pick up the pizza in 15 minutes. Beforehand, check this address that Reid gave me to see if Yates is still living there, " said Hotch.

" On it, boss! Let's go, Emily! " , said Derek.

The drive over to **49 Stratford Court **was silent between Derek and Emily. They both got out of the black (SUV) Suburban and checked that their vests were snug. The two of them stepped onto the creaky wooden steps of the small (Cape-Cod) house . White house with red shingles and also with a tall blue door. Two large glass paned windows boarded up and a broken swing on the little front porch.

" Tommy Yates, this is the FBI! We're coming in! ", shouted SSA Morgan.

Morgan unholstered his gun and swiftly moved inside to the main room, with SSA Prentiss right behind him. For five minutes, they split to check the living room, kitchen and the bathroom.

They both slowly walked to the back of the house and knocked on the door of the bedroom. Both of them looked at each other cautiously! Morgan motioned with his fingers to wait and then storm the room on count "3". ONE, TWO and then THREE! The two of them stormed inside only to find a older woman in her 70's laying in a pool of her blood stabbed to death on the bed.

Beside the body was a shoebox labeled: **D.R. **and a manilla envelope written in bold red letters addressed to: **B.A.U. TEAM - ℅: SSA Aaron Hotchner**

Prentiss put on gloves to turn the envelope over only to reveal a note from the -Un-Sub- , which read the following.

…

**CONGRATULATIONS! GOOD WORK, MORGAN AND PRENTISS! NOW, YOU & YOUR TEAM FIGURE OUT THE NEXT RIDDLE BEFORE ROSSI DIES IN VAIN ! TICK-TOCK-TICK-TOCK ! REMEMBER….**

**ONLY 20 HOURS LEFT ! GOOD LUCK! **

**( YOUR FRIENDLY MANIAC ) T.Y. **

…

With that, Morgan looked over at Prentiss in disgust and shook her head. He took out his cell and made a call to Garcia, Hotch and the rest of team and then waited for ten minutes.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

(Tommy Yates Residence)

While Morgan and Prentiss waited for the Seattle P.D. and C.S.I. team to arrive,they each started to take pictures of the crime scene. Prentiss had taken the manilla envelope and shoebox and placed both pieces of evidence in their car. After 15 minutes, C.S.I.'s and the police began to tape off the house and started to investigate the gruesome murder. Hotch had told them that they were not needed there and wanted them back to share what they had found at the house. The drive back to Rossi's mansion was quiet as two of them stopped to pick up the pizza's and beer for everybody. 30 minutes later, Morgan and Prentiss were both safe and sound inside Dave's living room. The whole team glanced at the shoebox and the manilla envelope while they ate and made small talk. After 20 minutes, J.J. and Reid couldn't take it anymore!

They each put gloves on while the others watched closely not saying a sound. J.J. carefully opened up the shoebox with the tip of a pencil and everyone just waited in anticipation. Inside the box was SSA David Rossi's badge,gun,wallet,a class ring, charm bracelet with three kids names on it, four polaroid pictures of Dave. Each item was placed carefully in individual plastic evidence bags so not to disturb any fingerprints from the -un-sub-. Then Spencer looked again and found something else that everybody had overlooked. He got some gloves and picked up what looked like a "flash-drive" and immediately gave it to Garcia. Emily then picked up the manilla envelope with gloves and handed it to Aaron who gently removed the note. He began to precede to open the envelope up and slid another piece of paper out and placed it into another bag, while reading the cryptic message from the -un-sub- a.k.a., Tommy Yates. A few minutes passed by and then Reid with his mind began to again try to unravel the clue with the team's help. Thirty minutes later, the team was still at a loss to how to solve the riddle and everyone was getting tired.

"Ok, I can tell that we are all tired so let's call it a night and start with fresh eyes tomorrow morning. Everyone know where they are sleeping tonight? ", asked Aaron. Heads nodded and they all strode to the rooms , Hotch looking at his watch which read 12:45 am, rubbed his eyes hard. He locked up the house and set the alarm on and went to see where Mudgie was. The dog was curled up on Dave's bed and looking worried, "Me too,boy! I am worried about Dave as well, " talking to the dog as if he understood. Aaron motioned for the dog to follow him and Mudgie raced into Hotch's room. Before Aaron could get into the bed, he walked over to the window and began to wonder how Dave was doing and for the first time, Aaron was really frightened for his best friend and mentor.

(Rossi's P.O.V)

Cooper's House

Dave didn't know how long he had been out and he could barely feel his arm which began to throb. He knew that Yates had removed his watch,ring,badge,bracelet,and gun while he had been drugged and sleeping. Dave had no idea what time or day it was anymore, all he wanted to do was to get out of this horrific nightmare. Dave opened his eyes and tried to work on removing the handcuffs. Rossi knew that his team was trying to figure out where he was, it was just a matter of time. It had been several hours since Yates and his cousin had interrogated Dave. If there was any chance of escape, nighttime would be better for him. First he had to check his injuries, and to make sure if he could stand up by himself. Five minutes later, the door opened up and a small petite mexican woman entered with a washcloth,water and a bowl of soup. After turning the light on,she began to wipe off some of the blood from Dave's wound on his arm. The older woman washed his face and arm carefully and then took a pair of scissors and cut Dave's shirt . She then walked over to the bathroom inside the room and came back to wrap a bandage around his arm. The woman put the bottle of water next to him and spoon fed him some chicken broth for about ten minutes. She was silent the whole time that she was in the room helping Dave. The woman reminded him of a old neighbor that he had back in the old country of Italy. Then she did something quite unexpectedly, took out a small set of keys and watched the door cautiously. The older woman then opened up the handcuffs for him so his hands could have a little break, Dave smiled weakly to her. Just then, Cooper and Yates walked in and rattled off broken spanish to the older woman. She picked up her belongings and smiled back to Rossi,kissed him on the forehead like his mother used to as a child all those years ago.

"Comfy are we, Rossi? I need you to write something for me so we have decided to let you out of the handcuffs only just for a few minutes. We still need you alive for the next phase of our plans. Have you figured out how Cooper and I are connected, Mr. F B I man! Speak up! Can't hear your whispers, old man! " , harshly said Yates.

" I have had some time to think and yes I know that you and your sidekick here are cousins. Took me a little longer but I saw the resemblance between the two of you, especially your faces. Can we get to the real reason to why you need me or is this another stall tactic? Yates, you are one pathetic,lonely and psychotic coward of a man!

If you are going to kill me, then just do it! I am sick and tired of playing your twisted mind games ! ", loudly said by Rossi.

(Dave knew that one of his finer negotiating skills was talking to the -un-sub- and he was the best at the game)Rossi didn't know how much longer he had before they started on the torture, he could only hope that his team was doing better with cracking the riddle.

He closed his eyes for a minute before Yates was able to punch him in the mouth,blood trickling down towards his beard.

Rossi slowly and gently stood up off the bed only to have Cooper manhandle him to a chair. Cooper's strong hands held him back from hitting Yates!

Tommy Yates walked over to a small table in the corner and came back with one of his "special" tools!

Rossi knew what was coming next and he tried to move his other hand out of the way but Yates was faster.

He watched in horror as the steel blade rapidly stabbed the middle of his left hand,Dave winced in pain,screaming inside his head.

Then he passed out for a few minutes and then finally opened his eyes again,looking down at his wounded hand. Twenty minutes later, he felt a pair of hands grab him and put a sack over his head and then the needle jabbed into his bandaged arm and he fell into unconsciousness once more.

(Rossi's Mansion- 3:30 am)

Spencer had been tossing and turning in the bed for the last two hours and then it hit him, Reid had figured it out the clue and it had been staring at them the whole time.

Reid woke up frantically in a sweat! He dashed out of the room with his flashlight towards the living room and picked up the marker.

Spencer began to write down the riddle and encrypt it when the light was turned on he heard her voice"Pretty boy, what are you doing ? Why are you not in bed like the others?', asked Garcia.

"I couldn't sleep,thinking about Rossi and what he has been through all this time. Also,I think we have all missed a vital clue and i know why we have been stumped!", said Reid.

"Boy wonder! I can see the wheels turning on in your brain,what's wrong?" , asked Penelope.

"After looking at the items on the table which seem to come from Rossi,what item did we not check out yet? ",said Reid.

"You are correct,young genius! The flash drive,I forgot to plug it in earlier, I was so focused on getting a background check on Yates and his relatives that I just left it on the table.

Ah, here it is! ", exclaimed Garcia.

The tech analyst plugged the flash drive into her laptop,then preceded to do her "magic"! Ten minutes later, she found what Spencer was talking about.

The last piece to the puzzle, which happened to be a file on the -un-sub's trial back in1992. Garcia scrolled down further and found a list of names who were associated with the case. A few minutes later, Garcia gasped when she found his name at the bottom: SSA David Rossi. Spencer also looked and figured out that this was Yates hit list of all of the people who had wronged him during his trial. Reid saw that all of the names were crossed off in a blue marker except for Rossi's name which was circled with red ink.

All of a sudden, they both were startled to find a video link which was entitled: D.R. They looked at each other for a few minutes before Reid spoke" Rossi needs us to watch the video for him,it will help us to find him,ok Garcia." Penelope nodded slowly and then pressed play and the two of them looked in horror of the image that was on the screen. (Reid closed his eyes for a minutes only to get rid of the experience of being tortured by Tobias Henkel) He needed to be there for Dave's sake! Reid looked up to him as a father figure and a mentor. Spencer knew right then and there that he couldn't let Rossi down!Reid came back to the present and watched it unfold before his and Penelope's eyes. Music began to play and then they saw a man tied to a chair with a sack over his head and not moving. Just then, a figure with a black mask came up behind the man and he pulled out a long thin steel knife and then they heard his scream!


	7. Chapter 7

LOST And FOUND: David Rossi

Chapter 7:

(Rossi's Living-Room - Mansion)

Penelope closed her eyes because she couldn't see anymore and Reid went to splash some cold water onto his tired face. After glancing at the clock in the kitchen which read 4:15 am, both Reid and Garcia went back to sleep. Garcia was so exhausted that she forgot to shut off the computer screen which still had the "Live Feed- Of Rossi. "

Two hours and fifteen minutes later, Hotch awoke,showered,dressed and started the coffee. Once he had his first cup of black coffee, Aaron went to look at the whiteboard,pictures and other items displayed on the table. Then he noticed the laptop was still on, Aaron moved the mouse-pad and was disturbed in what he saw. Hotch walked over to open the door for Mudgie when he found a finger wrapped in a ice bag.

(Cooper Owens family owned Hardware Store in Town)

- Back Office-

After fifteen minutes, David pushed his eyes open one at a time. Slowly but surely, his vision came back to begin and notice where he was. All Rossi knew was that he was not at the house anymore

and saw that he was tied to an office chair within a small room. Inside the bleak room were two tall file cabinets, two other chairs and antique wooden desk. Rossi could hardly believe his dumb luck, that one of Yates cohorts forgot to tighten the cord which were binding Dave's hands. It took Rossi about thirty minutes to loosen the cord and to have his hands free again.

He looked down at the bloody and bandaged hand which hurt like the "dickens"! Dave did not want to even think about what had happened to his finger and hands, several hours earlier.

Rossi needed to find the courage to figure out a way to get out of this mess. Rossi wanted to send a message to Hotch and the team , telling them that he was ok. He didn't know where Yates and Cooper were but David did realize that they would come back for him sooner or later. Dave slowly untied the cord that bonded his legs, he coughed and winced in pain a bit before struggling to stand up. David steadied himself holding onto the chair and moving towards the door not knowing what he will find on the other side.

Ten minutes later, Dave managed to turn the knob and force himself to venture out into the hallway, slowly holding onto the wall carefully. Rossi pushed the door cautiously only to reveal he was in a aisle somewhere. Rossi's legs quickly regained feeling and helped him to walk down two shelves lined with tools of some sort, eventually realized that he was in a hardware store. Rossi needed to find either the entrance and or the exit fast before either Yates or Cooper found out he had escaped.

( Rossi's Mansion- 8:00 am )

The whole team was up and dressed, ready to solve the riddle. All everyone wanted to find their team-mate,friend and mentor alive! Their recent note let them know that they had passed two secretive tests that Yates had orchestrated. The team had successfully won two extra days to find their beloved David. After ten minutes, Garcia had the second address where they all thought Dave was being held. A few minutes later, everyone except Garcia left wit vests on and guns, two black SUV's drove out of the driveway towards their destination. Five minutes passed and then rossi's doorbell rang and Penelope was confused. She got up and stretched her legs and then opened the door to see a friend standing in there. Section Chief - Erin Strauss had brought a bag and some comfort food for Garcia and her.

"Hi Pen, how are you holding up?", asked Erin.

"Not so great, Erin. I don't know what we would do without our Rossi! I can't take it anymore! It is really difficult to just sit and wait to hear from the team. I know that I need to do this, for Dave's sake, anyway but it isn't easy, especially me." , said Garcia.

"I know Penelope! Let's change the subject", said Strauss.

For the next hour, they comforted each other and quietly talked, not realizing someone outside the house was stalking them.


	8. Chapter 8

LOST and Found: David Rossi

Chapter 8:

(Cooper's Hardware Store)

Dave slowly made his way to the front door, he thought someone was following him so Rossi quickened his pace. Five minutes later, David sighed a big relief that he was actually breathing fresh air. Rossi shook off the feeling that a pair of eyes were watching his every move. David noticed cafe across the street and he managed to amble to the front door. Rossi looked around and stood by the counter for a few minutes. A bubbly older woman caught his attention and walked over to him.

"Hello, what can I get you, hun? ", asked Flo.

"Sorry Flo, I just need a minute to get myself together and sit down. I left my wallet at a friend's house, unfortunately and I only need one cup of black coffee to help me with the days I have had lately." , said Dave.

"Rough week so far? It's ok, and it is on the house! You a cop or something? ", asked Flo.

"Ah, yes I am but I left m badge as well, at their house. Do you have a pay-phone anywhere I can use?" , asked Dave.

"Not anymore,hun. I can do one better, use my cell phone to make your call." , said Flo.

"Thanks Flo! When this is all over, I will come back and leave you with a huge tip real soon!" , said Rossi.

David held Flo's I-phone and walked to the men's room and smiled to himself. He stood by one of the sinks and splashed some water on his face,using his one good hand.

He finally was able to look up to see his reflection for the first time since being kidnapped. Rossi looked up to find a exhausted,battered and bruised face! David didn't know how long he would last before he passed out. Five minutes later, Dave walked into the handicap stall and sat down on the cold tile floor and waited for a few minutes before making a call to Hotch.

Aaron and the rest of the team drove towards the hardware store, in silence. Just then, Hotch's cell rang and without any hesitation, he answered the call quickly.

"Hotch! Anyone there? ", asked Aaron.

"Thank god! Aaron, where are you,guys? I managed to escape! I am over at the cafe across from the hardware store. I will wait for you,ok! " , said Rossi.

"Dave, is that really you? We are ten minutes out! We'll see you soon,just hang on! How are you feeling, Dave? " , asked Aaron.

All of a sudden, Aaron and his team heard a creepy laugh, muffled sounds and several gunshots! Hotch closed his eyes and shook his head at the the others in the car.

A few minutes later, a familiar voice came on, giving Aaron a chill down his spine again.

"Hello Hotchner! Can I call you, Aaron? Dave can't talk now! Rossi thought he would be able to escape but I watching him the whole time! Well, have to go now, but don't worry! My cousin and I left you a present at the hardware store and the cafe. Good Luck! You are going to need it!" , said Yates.

+ CLICK+ CLICK+CLICK+

The team arrived on the scene and they split up into two groups,Bravo 1 and Bravo 2 . Hotch, Prentiss and Reid were Bravo 1 and headed to the Hardware store. Morgan, Blake and J.J. were Bravo 2 and walked across to the cafe ready for anything. As each of the Bravo teams stepped towards the front doors, they soon realized that it was too late for anyone!

**KABOOM* KABOOM* KABOOM* KABOOM***


End file.
